Reference may be had to the following U.S. patents which indicate the state of the art of two pole circuit breakers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,233,062; 2,745,922; 2,952,757; 3,451,016; 2,625,625; 2,895,028; 3,171,919; 3,559,139.